


Love Letters To My Beloved

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hugs, Kissing, Love, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; any, any +/ any, “Please don't forget about me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Letters To My Beloved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



Scott didn’t want to let her go. If he could, he would’ve spent all day with Allison, holding her and cuddling her, and kissing her sweet, soft lips. As much as he wanted to love her for the rest of the day—for the rest of his life and eternity, never to forget his beautiful soul mate—he had to get class, and so did she. 

They headed down the hallway to their classes, walking together hand-and-hand and sharing smiles. As they got to her classroom, Scott wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He hugged Allison with a warm embrace, and squeezed a little tighter when she cuddled him, then he pulled away, only to lean back in quickly to steal a kiss. 

Allison smiled brightly, giggling, glowing with joy and happiness as she blushed. The bell rang and Scott waved goodbye, but before he left he hugged her again, whispering, “Just one more.” 

He wanted one more hug, to feel her warmth and to hold her in his strong arms, one more snuggle to tide him over until they could be together once again. He pulled her closer and snuggled hugged her, breathing in her sweet perfume of honeysuckles and roses. Scott kissed Allison, tender and sweet, before letting her go and waving goodbye. “Please, don’t forget about me,” he called before she entered the room, and the way she smiled and playfully shook her head told him he was being silly. 

She could never forget about him, not even for one single hour of the school day. She blew him a kiss and waved goodbye, leaving him longing for one more embrace. 

Scott headed off to class and as he looked back, he grinned fondly—there was a beautiful blush on Allison’s cheeks and a dazzling joyful grin on her lips. 

Hours later they are reunited, smiling brightly with their hearts aglow. 

There is nothing more romantic then cuddling in front of a warm fire on a chilly winter day with the man she loves. The tree is festive with colorful lights and decorations and underneath it are pretty decorative gifts topped with bows. Snuggled up on the couch, Allison smiles as Scott brushes his fingers through her hair. The crackle of the fire mixed with the loving embrace basks Allison in a blissful, sleepy haze. She doesn’t want to drift off to sleep and linger in the realm of dreams, for her happiest place is here in Scott’s arms, loved by the wolf who stole her heart. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/636339.html?thread=86792371#t86792371)


End file.
